The stolen Prince
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: Yugi and Yami are both princes of there respecting land but one dark night Yugi is captured from his home. Caste into the unforgiving world of the eypitains Yugi becomes a slave but never thought he would come to love the one who enslaved him. YY/Y
1. Prologue

This is the start of my first Yu-gi-oh fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Prologue  
  
The fragile creature tossed and turned in his bed. His nightmare taking hold of his body shaking every fibre. He was awoken from his dream when his balcony doors were wrenched open the silk white curtains fluttering in the warm breeze of night.  
  
The young boy drew his sweat covered torso from underneath his light cotton sheet and tracked over the thick stone floor to his wide open window. He walked out onto his balcony which faced the beautiful palace gardens. The sweet smell of the blooming blossoms filled his tender nose. He let out a content sigh at the picturesque seen which lay all around him. The bright full moon shown down from the heavens in which it lay lighting the lush garden making the world look like it had an unearthly glow. But the beautiful site was spoiled all too soon. For the young prince was grabbed roughly from behind. A thick rich voice filled the boy's tender ears.  
  
"Listen well little one," came the thick over barring voice from the dark shadows of night. "If you wish to live you will do as I say got it."  
  
The small boy shook his head in fear of the man which held him with a powerful grasp.  
  
"Good," whispered the man.  
  
The young boy could smell the strong stench of liquor radiating off of the mans mouth. Nothing like the sweet smell of the flowers which he had enjoyed only moments before.  
  
"I have an accomplice waiting at the bottom of your balcony and I am going to toss you down to him on the count of three." "You shall not make a sound for if you do once you reach the ground you shall never stand once again." "Do you understand?" asked the man his voice snickering at the shaking youth which he held tightly in his hands.  
  
"Do you understand?" bellowed the man furious for not receiving a reply from the distraught boy.  
  
The tiny figure nodded his head stiffly enough to indicate he had understood what the man had told him. The older man lifted the fragile boy into his muscular arms and prepared the young youth for flight from his balcony. The large man raised his arms once  
  
indicating one then he raised his arms again indicating two. When he raised his arms the third and final time he unleashed the boy from his bruising grasp. The small creature flew over the thick stone balcony and felt the air flowing harshly all around him, as he made his slow descent to the solid earth below.  
  
Well that is it for the prologue. I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if there are errors in it but it is really late at night and I am a little tired lol. But hey they say that most of your writing comes to you during the night. I guess because your body gets to wind down. Please review and tell me what you think. I will need at least five reviews to continue this story so if you like it and want to see more please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I work now and that takes up a lot of my spare time so hopefully I will be able to get more done soon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The soft lavender eyes scanned around the large extravagant room. Shackles were bound tightly around the petite wrist and ankles. A guard shoved the timid boy roughly from behind signalling for him to keep on moving.  
  
The young boy named Yugi felt tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes once again. For the poor boy had been taken from his home against his will and cast into the unforgiving world of the Egyptians. He had been turned into nothing but a mere slave. He missed his lovely castle which had been his home for all of his fifteen years. He missed his parents walking him to his chambers at night he missed his home, his world, his old life. Now he stood in a place of which he new nothing, guards on either side of him pushing and forcing him to move on through the alien palace.  
  
They soon came to a large room which contained many beautiful slicks and a single thrown centered in the middle raised upon a large plat form as if to look down and sneer at the people below. Two attractive concubines were kneeling at the side of the thrown with great palm trees leafs shading the person which sat upon the extravagant thrown.  
  
"Your majesty we have captured the young prince," said one of the guards as he kneeled on one knee in front of the thrown making Yugi do the same as a sign of respect for the ruler.  
  
"Nice work Bakura you shall be rewarded well for your efforts," replied the man from behind the palm trees. Giving a sharp snap of his fingers he dismissed the woman beside him, finally allowing Yugi to see his captor.  
  
Yugi was stunned when the leaves were finally discarded and the emperor was in his full view. The man who sat on the thrown was young and beautiful nothing like he had ever seen let alone would have ever expected. The emperor's skin had a slight touch of mocha and his dark burgundy eyes looked as if they could boar through your very essence.  
  
"Well he is certainly a pretty little thing isn't he?" said the emperor gazing at the small creature almost tempted to run his tongue over his lips but he would never show such silly weakness. "You may place him to be a servant in my quarters," spoke the young man in a dismissive tone. As if to verify his statement he gave a small dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
The two guards which had kept a pretty good grip upon Yugi through the whole ordeal raised him from the ground and led him towards the large doors which they had originally passed through. Yugi wanted one last look at his captor before he was dragged from the room. Quickly he turned his head back to the thrown only to find that the emperor was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That would have to be one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. *sheepish look* I shall hopefully have more up soon. Oh and another reason I haven't updated yet is because my computer had a virus. Please keep on reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note - Thank you so much for all the support. Here is another chapter I hope everyone enjoys. On with the story.

Chapter 2

Dust rose into the searing air before coming back to settle on the warm sandy

earth once more. The sun lay high in the sky indicating that half of the day had

already passed and it was well into the afternoon. A large pot filled with water

swished back and forth as its contents slopped onto the ground. The small figure

which carried it was struggling with the oversized tub as he headed back to the large

elaborate palace.

It had been three weeks since Yugi had been thrown into the vast horrifying

metropolis. He learned quickly not to question anything he was requested to do,

unless he wished to be lashed. At the moment a higher ranking servant had told him

to go fetch water for the prince, for he wished to bathe in his chambers instead of

the usual bath houses, allowing for more privacy. Though Egyptians had little need for

privacy when it was so hot and all they wore were garments made of slightly fine

gauze.

For the weeks Yugi had been working in the large palace he had not seen

much of the young prince only when the man retired to his chambers at night. Yugi

was slightly thankful for this, this way he would not have to look upon the man

which had condemned him to a life of slavery.

Gripping the pot tightly he made his way up the palace steps and onto the

large veranda. Carefully he made sure to avert his eyes from the many people,

servants and guards milling about. Though unfortunately he did not see the sandaled

foot that was intentionally placed in front of him. The large pan which he had a vice

grip on was dropped to the ground sending the contents spilling over the veranda.

The fall knocked the air from the princes' lungs causing him to wheeze, desperately

trying to refill his lungs. Snide laughter erupted above him, obviously someone had

enjoyed his cruel fall. His cheeks tinted pink, wishing they would just leave

him alone. Sadly his wish was gone unnoticed for one of the men lifted the small man to his

feet by his hair. Wild pain coursed through Yugis' skull as he saw dots swirl in front of his face.

As his vision cleared two figures towered over him one

holding him steadily up by his tri coloured hair. Their faces were ugly and distorted

from years of not bathing suitably and the blistering sun shinning down upon there bared

flesh.

"Look at this little thing," rasped one of the guards his breath smelling

pungent.

"Oh and look at the mess he made," he laughed sneering at the young man

who was gripped tightly in his hand, while also scanning the fallen pot strewn on the veranda.

"Let's have some fun with him," said the other guard looking the lithe figure

up and down.

Yugi could feel his heart hurdle into his throat where it beat madly. Shutting

his eyes tightly he readied himself for them to strike him or worse. Though instead the young

boy heard a muffled cry and felt a new set of arms replaced around him. Making sure he did

not coil with the ground a second time that day. These hands felt strangely different strong,

and vibrant almost comforting in a way. As he worked up the nerve to open his mauve eyes,

he could see the young emperor in front of him and the man who had been holding him in a

vice grip was on the ground bloody and trembling.

"You never have the right to lay a hand on my belongings that includes my slaves,"

spat the emperor in the guards fearing face.

"Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The two guards nodded still looking at there highness as if awaiting for him to strike

them once more.

"Then be gone from my site," stated the young man giving a dismissive wave of his

hand. "And let me never catch you with him again," saying the last part in a way that would

made the guards blood run cold.

One of the guards leaned down over his fallen companion; helping him to his feet they

fled the seen.

The emperor turned back to the small person that had caused such a god awful seen

which had managed to make a few heads turn and stare.

"Finish what you were doing then meet me in my chambers I wish to talk with you,"

said the man and with that he turned on his sandaled clad feet and returned to his beautiful

palace.

"Thank you," came a small reply that was lost to the dust.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jou walked down the elaborate halls that snaked around the entire palace often

seeming so over bearing, his sword softly clinking against his belt.

He had learned of the distressing news earlier that day that the young prince himself

had been taken from his chambers the night before. He was in a foul disposition not only did

they manage to take one of his closest friends he had already enough on his plate while

adding a new dilemma of figuring out how to save the young princeling.

The doors to the throne room soon came into view the intricate patterns of gold that

were etched in the stone sparkled in the light that poured in from the high windows. It was

pretty damn hard not to miss the room thought Jou staring at the immense door in front of

him. Might as well have a flashing sign screaming it was the throne room. It would be no

worse then the overly ornate doors.

Taking a hold of the large handle he carefully pulled the right hand door open just

enough for him to slip through for to move both doors would have been ludicrous they were

both frightfully heavy.

Sitting upon the throne was non other than the King seeming a mix between agitation

and boredom.

"Sire, you called for me?" Jou addressed the king, then giving a slight tilt of his head

indicating his lesser stature.

"I believe you know why I have called you hear Jou," came the King's reply. Jou gave

a curt nodded of his head in acknowledgment.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I can't believe how easy it was," came a ruthless cry of triumph which was lost in the

dark chamber.

A figure shroud in a cloak that trapped light itself stood over a table of vials, picking

choice ones that would become vital assets to his future plans.

He found it had been too easy to convince the young emperor to steal the small

princeling from his home. What a foolish man he thought scoffing at the emperors' stupidity.

This was going to give him the perfect chance he needed. He new the lose of the prince would

not go unnoticed and would surely lead to a civil war. While the chaos of the war would

inevitably ensue he would make sure the young emperor was dethroned and killed while he

would step up to ruler of Egypt.

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I am sorry I don't update more often I sometimes find it hard to write and difficult to find inspiration for my stories. I hope to get another chapter up though I make no promises of when. Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story and I hope it is going well. I should hopefully place a little Yugi and Yami action into the next chapter. Please keep on reviewing it is nice to hear people's opinions.


End file.
